Bi Bi, my love, a Teto x Miku lovestory
by xpeacePipeoverlordx
Summary: Kasane Teto has always found heartbreak due to her sexual orientation. But her life changes when a popular girl risks her social ranking to secretly befriend her. R&R plz I don't own vocaloid. WARNINGS: Triggers, yuri, and some languag enjoy, but no flames please!
1. hearbreak

**Hiya fellow brocaloids and sisteroids, I will be starting a TetoxMiku light yuri today. There is not enough of this pairing on the internet so I might as well help the cause myself. Warnings: T-rated, may be triggering, some language, and suggestive themes at some points. This is a Girl x Girl fic, don't like, don't read, simple as that. The main character is Bi so no flaming for that. I will give out free Len's to whomever R&R's this. Please be gentle, only my second fic. **

**TETO'S POV **

The pink-haired girl held in tears as she heard the words that had ended all of her previous loves. Though she was used to this happening it hurt just the same each time as it further proved her theory, that because of the way she was born she would never be loved. She had a nice, 3-week run with Ron, that is until the rumors resurfaced and caused another tragic heartbreak for her.

"I'm sorry Teto but, I'm not really comfortable with the thought of, you know, you being with a girl," Ted explained in a seemingly nice tone.

"But, but, that doesn't matter because I love you," Tears were now running from Teto's eyes, she knew no matter what she said he wouldn't change his mind.

Ted sighed and tried to think of what to say but he could only come up with, "I'm sorry you don't understand, but maybe we could be friends?"

Teto just buried her hands in her face and ran off crying, making a major scene as she did so. Ted just walked off in the other direction, thinking of what he might have said wrong.

Teto was running off campus like a bat out of hell. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that bitch Miku and all of her popular friends probably making fun of her. The thought of that added anger to the brewing cocktail of emotions within her.

**MIKU'S POV **

"Hey look, BI-ohazard just got dumped again," Rin remarked as her friends laughed.

"I wonder what tipped him off?" Len began, "was it the carpet burn on her face?" Everyone roared, making jokes as such.

"Look at that slut run," Gakupo teased as he pointed explicitly to the suffering Teto. Miku giggled with them but only for the show. Inside she was hurting for Teto and though she wasn't lesbian wished she could at least be a good friend to her. Though she quickly washed those thoughts out of her mind, even being caught talking nicely with her would be social suicide, and that, to a highschooler, is a fate worst than actual death. Even so, she just swallowed her suffering and went along with her "friends."

**TETO'S POV WARNING, MAY TRIGGER! **

Teto slid into the bathtub and grabbed her friend by the handle. She slowly slipped into the water as the pain inside of her heart numbed her whole body. She smiled knowing that pain was about to be replaced. She would bring sensation into her dead body and stop the inner suffering, be it only momentarily though. She white-knuckled her box-cutter and carved into her arm with surgical precision, not cutting to deep, or to shallow. The pain consumed her as she pushed on through her work without a wince or wine. After drooping her friend into the water, she looked at her masterpiece, which spelled, _TED, _before laying back and sinking into a blissful euphoria.

… a few hours later…

The pain inside was nearly overwhelming as she curled up in her bed, nursing her bleeding arm like a child. The better it felt in the tub, the worst it felt at night once the reality of her existence dawned on her and the adrenal nirvana dissipated. _I truly am alone, _she thought before crying herself to sleep.

**MIKU'S POV**

_I hope that Teto girl is doing ok, _Miku thought before drifting into a peaceful night's sleep.


	2. the cherry blosom

**Hey Guys, here's another chapter of BBML! Please R&R, This chapter will be a bit more Miku-centric. Warnings: mild language, and this may trigger but no cutting in this chapter. Even though the world is mine, Mwahahaha, vocaloid is not unfortunately… Enjoy! **

**MIKU'S POV**

Miku woke up and got dressed for school, taking her sweet time as she did. Though she tried to brush it off, yesterday's events were still haunting her in the back of her mind. Nevertheless she pushed them aside the best she could, grabbed her binto box, and headed off to school with her famous fake smile in place.

As she strode out the door, the mental dam she had built to retain her guilt suddenly busted as a sad and sulking Teto walked alone and busted in the beautiful, fresh spring. Miku looked to make sure nobody was around and gingerly approached the depressed girl. As she neared her she noticed that Teto was looking at something in her hand. As the leek-lover approached she peered into her hand, noticing a perfect cherry blossom resting peacefully in her palm.

Miku gulped, as she felt nervous not to say the wrong thing, "Wow, what a pretty flower." Teto looked up with needy eyes. An expression of shock crossed her face as she noticed _the blue bitch _speaking to her. The confused and rattled Kasane pursed her lips and said in a stern voice, "don't patronize me, I know it is. In fact it's perfect, a _perfect _blossom." Miku blushed in embarrassment as she had said the wrong thing, she gulped and again tried to respond, "Teto, I didn't mean to patronize you, I just wanted to talk, I'm very sorry about what my friends were saying the other day."

Teto's face darkened, as she wanted with her whole heart to accept Miku's apology with her whole heart, but instead she honestly replied in a disappointed tone, "no, you're not, even if you think you are, which I highly doubt anyways."

She chocked a bit but collected herself before continuing, "How come humans hate difference, diversity, enigma? Answer that for me, 'cuz I stopped trying to find that answer a long time ago." Miku was caught off guard by that question and she rushed to find an acceptable answer within her own psyche. After clearing her throat, she reported back to the Pinkette, "well, I don't know, but that's not completely true. How about this perfect cherry blossom? The reason so many have sought after it is _because_ it's different from the others." Teto dryly chuckled before quickly replying, "you're wrong Miku. This flower could have become a beautiful cherry if it weren't for the fact that it was _perfect._ Because of the fact that it was different it was picked and killed. _Because _of the fact that it was different it, it had to watch the world around it fade, as it became a novelty to us humans. _Because _of the fact it is different it will now wither and die without producing a beautiful fruit like all of the other blossoms."

After Teto's tirade, the two girls walked in silence for a long time. The leek-lover solemnly drank in the tormented girl's words as she realized the truth they held. Miku was first to break the sea of silence, "No matter what you think, I am sorry, Teto Kasane."

Teto sighed and returned, "If you were truly sorry you wouldn't accept those monsters as your friends. You can't just come over to me and extend some imaginary olive branch and expect me to blindly accept it as you walk right back over to all of your little 'friends' and do what were doing before. If you want to be my friend, then fine, but if you truly are sorry you'll have a serious decision to make." After this Teto walked off course, leaving Miku behind, standing and contemplating the other girl's words.

The tealette walked in the other direction as she waged war in her soul, but as for now she would put all of that on hold. In her mind she wouldn't just give up everything she worked to become for one depressed, human being.

As she walked to join her posse, she couldn't help but feel a tad sick though…

**TETO'S POV**

Teto walked to school as she felt the words and whispers of all of the other students around her. The pressure would have crushed anyone else, but to her, it felt like home. It was really pissing her off that that popular girl wasted her time earlier, no matter how genuine she may have _seemed. _Nevertheless she gulped, even on the off chance Miku did give her social status up for her, would she even accept her as she promised? She sweat-dropped at the thought of being obliged to _her. _At the moment she just had to push the thought out of her head and get back to focusing on school, even if it was hell.

**I hoped you all enjoyed it, r and r, no flames please, sorry for the shortness, please stick around to find out what happens next in BBML!**


	3. the rat's nest

**I JUST HAD A MAJOR BRAINGASM! THIS GEM CAME TO ME JUST NOW, AN UNEXPECTED ADDITTION TO BBML, NO MAJOR WARNINGS, MAY TRIGGER, and some crude humor =3 ENJOY GUYS! RANDR NO FLAMEEEZ ALSO SCHOOL RUMBLE ISN'T MINE, I JUST MAKE A REFRENCE, DISCLAIMER JUST TO BE SAFE ALSO DON'T TRY THE STUNTS IN THIS CHAPTER AT HOME Also this chapter contains pretty strong language at parts but nothing M worthy.!**

**TETO POV**

The students in the hallway all made way for the Twin-drilled pariah to walk by. As if she were an infected person, a queen, or perhaps a queen of infection, the students stood at either side of the hall for her. This was pretty unusual, even if she did ass-out the other day with Ted, the students were usual not this overtly evasive of her after an 'episode,' or 'tetosode,' as the populars had come to calling them. Speaking of the populars, the reason the students were all moved out of the way in the hallway wasn't because of Teto, no, not at all, it was because of the people walking behind her, Gakupo and Kaito, two of the most popular kids in school. These kids had mad an elite clique that had come to calling their selves, 'vocaloids,' because their most common interest was singing. Everyone wanted to be them, and those who were knew it, even the _T-Birds_ from _Greece The Musical, _would look up to them.

The two walked side by side, closing in on Teto fast yet silently. The girl sensed something in her peripherals and jumped a bit as she noticed her pursuers, and she broke into a run when she found out who they were. She dashed down the hallway like a lightning bolt, and she kicked into warp speed as she heard the steps of the two vocaloids quicken behind her. Dashing through the hallways she made a turn to the right, then rushed through a corridor on the left, but she just could shake them!

They were hot on her trail and getting closer, nothing could stop them, nothing could out run them, nothing accept for pure chance, and Teto smiled, or smirked more like as she found that chance. She broke a hard right into the girl's restroom and sank to the floor, crying in half happiness and half terror into her hands. The blue and purple bloodhounds yelled curses and insults into the bathroom, but the only think Teto caught was a message from Gakupo, "When we get Luka on your ass, you're done for!" Teto then shifted to tears of fear and anger.

Everyone knew Luka as the worst ball-busting-bully in the school. The only reason she was a vocaloid is because she threatened them to let her join, and of course they had no choice, and that's power you can't buy, or suck in Rin's case. Teto knew if they loosed Luka on her, she would be dead, so she weighed her losses and decided to take the punishment Kaito and Gakupo had to offer instead of Luka. Teto stood up and slowly walked towards the door, but she suddenly jumped and squealed as she heard a hand from behind grab her. She turned around only to find a certain grey-haired-alcoholic tipsily clinging to her. "What do you think your doing Haku?" Teto hissed.

The other girl gave her a crooked smile as replied with a clever eye in a just as hushed tone, "I can give you an escape, but it will cost you. Of course the way I see it is that you don't have much of a choice, you're trapped… like a rat!" Teto looked into her eyes, a tad nervous but nonetheless nodded and said, "ok."

**MIKU POV **

Miku was sitting on a bench near her locker as two female vocaloids, Rin and Meiko questioned her in alternating order, "Are you ok? What did she say to you? Does she… like you? What did she want? Is she as creepy as they say? How did you escape? Did she seem to-"

"ENOUGH!," Miku interrupted, you could tell she was a bit irritated by there badgering, "like I said before, she just wanted to show me a cherry blossom she found, it was perfect and was proud of it! I just blew her off and walked away! So just call off this 'hunt' you have going on and leave everyone alone!" Rin sighed and came up next to Miku and put her elbow on the tealette's shoulder, "oh my innocent little Miku, you'll understand in due time. That girl may seem 'normal' but she in reality has set her eyes on you and is slowly trying to seduce you. The cherry blossom was probably her trying to get a closer look at you, if you know what I'm saying. She's a predator, and we, as a vocaloid family, must do what we can to protect you." Miku sighed and replied in an annoyed fashion, "guys, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, so please just, just chill out!" Rin leaned over to Miku's ear, trying to fight the scowl that played across her face, she slowly and carefully began, "listen up Miku, if word gets out that someone on vocaloid caliber was even seen talking to someone on outcast caliber, our reputation will be irreparably damaged, if you were smart you would have thought twice before even entertaining what that little bitch had to say. Our saving grace is that she tried to talk to you. I don't know what went on between the two of you, but you better treat it s if it were something horrible, assault, attempted robbery, ooh rape is a believable option for a lustful sow like her. If you truly knew how to protect yourself you would quit being so defiant and remember who you are! I may like you Miku, but Luka holds no favorites." Rin pulled away and giggled as if nothing happened and went back to being concerned, "So what happened, are you ok?"

Miku felt her stomach churn as her emotions brewed and mixed within her. She felt the extreme guilt for causing so awful to happen to her school, to her clique, and to an innocent girl. She felt confusion, why were her _friends_ treating her like this, why were they bullying her, were they right about this? Low and behold a new emotion invaded her head, anger, the teallette pursed her lips and prepared to give Rin a piece of her mind, but she quickly quelled herself, she just couldn't do that, she wasn't that kind of person. Besides, Rin wasn't evil, she was just trying to help her, something that pink-haired never did, in fact, she felt quite rejected by her. The leek-lover, as much as she felt against it, replied to Rin, "She, she tried to rape me, and, and I don't know if I'm ok." Only one of those questions were answered truthfully.

**TETO POV **

Haku lead Teto back into the bathroom and rushed into the supplies closet and retrieved a couple of plungers, the then used one to poke open the small window near the ceiling above the sing. She then handed the plungers to a confused and un-amused Teto who said, "Now, what exactly do you have in mind?" Haku looked exceedingly proud of herself as she explained, "You are to climb out of the window by standing on the sink, then climb down the wall from her to ground level using the plungers as sucky thingies! You know, to stick to the wall so you won't die! It's brilliant!"

Teto was now annoyed as she retorted, "It's baka! How do you know it's gonna work anyways!"

Haku was brought down to size again as Teto popped her ego like a balloon, slightly embarrassed, the gray-alcoholic replied, "well it worked for the girl on _School Rumble_."

Teto was about to bust but held herself back as she heard angry footsteps approaching the bathroom, oh well, She would rather die by falling than be tortured by Luka. Haku said to the twin-drilled girl, "we'll discus the payment later, just escape for now.

She took her plungers and scaled to the other side of the window. She made the mistake of looking down and vertigo hit her instantly, she wasn't afraid of heights, she was just afraid of falling from them. She carefully and slowly made her decent; when she was about ten feet from the ground she let go of the plungers and rolled on the ground to absorb the impact. She immediately bolted towards the athletic store-house were the track equipment was stored. She raced there and no matter how fast she ran, the distance seemed to get longer and longer. Eventually she arrived there; luckily the door was unlocked and she jumped in and closed it shut. She then began to shake in terror as the adrenaline wore off and the gravity of the situation hit her. She huddled behind a hurtle and felt the slow trickle of blood on her arm, the acrobatics had torn a wound open. She buried her head and began to gently and quietly cry as she hoped to god she escaped them.

**MIKU POV **

The vocaloids had assembled, walking in there usual formation, but this time with Luka in front, Miku uncomfortably fallowed behind them, knowing that Teto was trapped like a rat. The posse made their way to the restroom where they noticed their prey was missing. Instead they found themselves acquainted with Yowane Haku. Gakupo approached her with pursed lips and said, "Yowane, now don't give me any BS, where is she."

When Haku remained confused and silent Gakupo picked up a more aggressive approach and grabbed his interrogation victim by the collar and yelled, "Don't bullshit me here! Where did that insufferable bitch go! I know you know, So you spill the beans or I get Megurine-san to spill your brains!"

Haku should've been feeling the heat but she remained calm instead. She acted more drunk than she actually was and pasted a Cheshire-esque smile upon her face before replying with a quick hiccup, "Well… Yaseeeee… she just, just stormed out thata way (pointing towards the entrance) and, and hell, that's all I saw." Gakupo simply nodded and motioned for his gang to take leave in pursuit of the red menace. The purple bully poked his head back into the resteroom and said to Haku, "If you lied to us and we find out… You best know the risk you're taking first off." Luka threw Yowane a predatorily smile behind Gakupo that would make slender man scared before they left her to her own devices.

**HAKU POV **

As soon as the crew was gone, hake rushed through the supplies closet, and found just what she needed, two plungers.

**TETO PO- Haku: Wait, that's all the time I get!**

**Me: You know, getting rid of your personal pov all-together is just as easy as pushing the delete button. **

**Haku: K, I'll be quiet, sheeesh! (hope you get carple tunnel…) **

**Me: Wha-wha-wha-whaaaat? **

**Haku: Nothing writer-sama! **

**Me: 'swat I thought… now moving along here **

**TETO POV **

Teto was stowed away in the athletics closet as she heard footsteps outside of it. She dared not breath but was slightly relieved yet annoyed when a grey alcoholic arrived instead of her tormenters. Teto was slightly shocked when she whispered, "What are you doing here!"

"Let's just say we're kind of in the same boat sister!" Replied Haku.

Teto the replied by saying, "well then keep it down or they might-"

"Well, well, two rats in one nest, what do we have here?" Teto was cut off by none other than Gakupo, with his vengeful vocaloids, and worst of all, Miku was there as well! Teto knew her kindness was too good to be true!

**OHHHHHHH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEEEEXT!? RHETORICAL OF COURSE BECAUSE I KNOW, BUT YOU ARE SOON TO FIND OUT, SAME PROFILE, SAME STORY, NEXT TIM E IN ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER (OR SO I HOPE IT'S EXCITING), OF BBML! **

**HAKU:GOODBYE! WAIT, THAT'S ALL THE TIME YOU'RE GONNA GI-**


	4. A 'Slender' Escape

**OKOKOK Sorry for not updating in a while, this one will be a bit short, without further adue, here's we go, btw I will be making a reference to A Clockwork Orange and a comment made by user Polar Hamster, make a comment I like and I just might to you! R and R please! A lot of crap going on in my life.**

**TETO POV**

Teto was trapped like a rat; all of the Vocaloids were there, trapping her, about to kill her! Whenever she backed up, they all closed in. Gakupo, the purple headed pitbull said, "well-well, look who we have here… Teto! You see, we're like the LAPD, like god, like Santa clause, you just can't escape us!'

Teto said, "Please, she talked to me first, you've got it all wrong, I promise I'll never engage Miku again if-"

"Damn right you won't mess with her again, there is no if's or buts here! You're going to be punished, and punished bad!" He gestured with his right hand, "All the ladies out- Except for Miku, the little bitch get's to watch us have our fun with this dyke!" The male Vocaloids all started to unzip their zippers as Miku ran around trying to find out what to do. Kaito raised an arm and knocked Miku to the ground, "you're watching this you little Benedict Arnold!"

Teto was terrified, when she tried to scream as Kaito moved towards her singing "I'm singing in the rain." At about that time Teto felt something stroke her back, she turned around in a flash and nothing was there…

On Teto's back some-thing had drawn a circle with an "X" through it. At that moment kaito yelled, "SLENNNDDEEERRRR MAANNNNNNNN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES, SHE'S BEEN MARKED, SHE'S BEEN MARKED!"

Teto and Miku stood there bamboozled, they both had no Idea what was going on! They looked into each other's eyes and ran into each other's arms, crying, for this time they were both the victims. Teto wondered who her savior was as Haku snickered in the corner.

**Sorry, I promise to make chapter 5 longer.**


	5. one new rat

**A/N: GOSH DARNNIT YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE SHORT CHAPTER IS RELAEASED? THE STORY EFFING DIES! BUT NOT THIS TIME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL, A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BROSKIS FOR COMMENTING AND FAVORITING, I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL. The reference of the week will be to NOBODY! =3 Warnings: TRIGGERS TRIGGERS TRIGGERS. I do not own vocaloid.**

**ONE NEW RAT **

**GENERAL POV**

The two girls stood in the shed, stunned and crying, Teto's shirt half ripped off and Miku's arms bruised from the tight grips. They both ran into each other's arms like two best friends. They remained in a tight embrace for a while before Miku said, "I'm so sorry about everything . . . I mean I . . . I didn't know!" 

The red-haired girl comforted the Teallette as she burst into tears. Teto was kind and gentle as she softly rubbed the other girls back, "It's ok, none of this is your fault, you're safe here with me, we're safe, nobody is going to hurt us anymore." The two girls pulled apart and Miku pulled herself slowly but surely togetherand said-

One person, Haku, could only interrupt this tender moment. She staggered over to Teto and Miku and said, "Ya got sumthin on your baaaaaack!" She giggled at the two crying girls and said,, "you know, you can't just let –hicup- be run over like that, you gotta fight -hic- back!"

Miku and Teto looked stunned as Teto replied,** "**You're too drunk for reasoning. The vocaloids are the most vicious sharks in the tank, we can fight _that!" _

Haku slyly smiled and replied, "You're right, If you two try it you'll be dead, but if you get everyone who's ever been bullied in their life by them, Me, Neru, Mew, Iroha, Momo, for example, you could have a real force on your hands!" Miku showed a fang as she snapped, "shut up Haku, this is ridiculous, we are going home." For once, Teto could agree more with _The blue-haired bitch.___

When the two girls arrived at their street, they stopped dead, afraid to be alone. One of them was on the verge of be raped… and the other _killed_**. **Though Miku surely would spend her time with her, and Teto didn't want to spend _her_ time with _her, _they had no choice. They gave each other a nod and made a beeline to Teto's house. They stopped and panted as soon as they were inside, the looked at each other for a long moment before breaking stare. Teto said, "well I guess we're both rats now." Miku nodded with a melancholy look in her eyes, still stunned that her childhood friends had so heavily betrayed her. On the other hand Teto felt unclean, dirty, and ugly. She knew what to do though. She knew who could snuff it. She knew who always could tell the truth in a world of lies, whose cold steel tooth would make the world a better place. She quietly mumbled, "I'mma grab a bath.' Miku quietly nodded 'ok' as Teto ascended the stairs to her room., she grabbed her razorblade and headed off to the tub.

**TETO POV**

As the blade cut in, she felt the pain of the world escape her. She cut into her arm the truth, how she felt to the world, she was nothing more than a dirty whore, so she wrote it on her arm, _whore. _She smiled at her work with depressed eyes as she lie back in the tub and watched the water's color change to a crimson blush.

**MIKU POV **

Miku had watched the clock, it had been an awful long time since Teto had gone up to take a bath so she decided to go check on her…


	6. perfectly Flawed

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support guys. I rally love y'all. A special thanks to user Polar Hamster, one of my greatest supporters on this piece. Today's reference will be to OTEP as well as American classic Planes, Trains, and Automobiles! I own not vocaloid or OTEP, or PTA… or Neosporin! TRIGGERS**

**PERFECTLY FLAWED**

**GENERAL POV**

Haku mocked and taunted as she repeated, "Rise, Rise, Rise, Rise, RISE, RISE, RISE, RI- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teto sprung awake a she tried to empty the noise from her head, little did she notice, there was a scared and teary Miku at the door. I was her scream that pulled Teto out of her delusion. She rushed to the side of the tub and said in a worried and shaky voice, "what have you done to yourself?" Miku finally understood what she and her confederacy had done, they had wounded her soul.

She gently picked the wearily and delusional Teto's arm up and began to pour the red water over it, watching the blood run off the wound and into the tub. Teto opened her slit-eyes just a bit wider and said, "you know that really hurts, right?"

"I don't think you have room to speak on that not," Miku rebutted. She tenderly cleaned the wound like one who nurses an angle with a broken wing. She did so with some Neosporin, (product placement folks =) ) and bandaged it up with some of the crude supplies she found in Teto's first-aid kit. She looked deep into the red-head's eyes and said, "Teto, you are not a whore, in fact, I've always been jealous of you. I always thought you were beautiful and perfect as a child but, I was never aloud to be friends with you 'cuz of the vocaloids." Teto's eyes widened at what Miku had said, "Perfect, me? It's you whose perfect, the only thing perfect about me are my flaws."

"Are you kidding me Teto?" Miku reached out and gripped Teto's hand. "You were such big influence on me, you always have been, but you were outcast and I was popular, but since we are both outcasts now, I will always be by your side as a loyal friend."

Miku got up and said, "dry up and get to bed please, you'll need some time to rest after what you did to yourself. At that the Teallette left to go catch up on studying and Teto to go rest…

When the two had gotten up, they met in the living room and awkwardly stared at each other, both remembering their intimate moment up in the bathtub earlier. Teto tried to maintain a slightly resistant stance as she passively asked, "So how does social dirt taste?"

Miku was silent before replying, "Nothing tastes nearly as horrible as the dirt of social popularity." She had finally gotten Teto, the red-head remained silent for a bit before stating, "well at least we have something in common then, we are both as dirty as hell." After a few awkward moments of silence Miku desperately tried to break the tension between the two but only created more inadvertently, "so, how about a good night's sleep? Do you have an air mattress ore something?"

Teto's eyes widened as she embarrassedly said, "There is only one bed."

"Well then I guess I'll head home then." Miku grabbed her stuff and began to leave

As much as Teto felt… mixed about Miku, she knew they couldn't be alone with all of the danger in store for the two of them. Teto, though grudgingly shouted out, "No, we can't be alone, we can both sleep in my bed so long as there is a pillow barrier between us."

Miku agreed as they both told each other good night. Once they were both in bed they truly felt the exhaustion hit them until a hand came over the barrier onto Miku's side. As she grabbed that hand tightly as Teto said, "There's nothing to be scared of Teto, besides, like you said earlier, I'll always be at your side.

…

**MIKU POV**

Miku slowly opened her eyes as the sun shined into the room, good thing it was Saturday. As she woke up she noticed something warm wrapped around her.

**GENERAL POV **

Teto screamed as she noticed she had her arms wrapped around Miku! Miku screamed as she noticed they had slipped into a snuggling frenzy in their sleep! As she began to remove herself from the other girl she seemed stuck somehow. Miku tries to remain positive and change the subject. "Well at least my other hand is nice and warm between two pillows. Shock and disgust entered Teto's expression, "THOSE AREN'T PILLOWS, MIKU!"

The two girls broke away as Miku said, "Ya wanna take a shower?" Teto hastily replied, "NO!"

Miku said, "first, I mean, not together!"

The two girls took showers and met down in the living room, which wasn't much room at all. After a bout of scilence teto said, "maybe hake was right, maybe we should rise up?"

Miku thought for a bit before she said, "alright, but we are gonna need a crew first."


End file.
